Dance with Me
by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude
Summary: What happens when your most deepest darkest secret gets leaked out? What if they dancing is your life and you want to keep it? Bubbles and her friends enter the Biggest dance show will they win or wil they lose everything they had? find out!
1. Prologe

Me: YAY ANOTHER STORY!!!!!!!! Oh and HI!

Emily: you're making another story? What for?

Me: I don't know……..but it just came to my head: D

Emily: I'm not sayin-

Me: SAY IT!!!!!!!!!

Emily:*sighs* fine Bubbly does NOT own PPG or RRB expect OC!

Me: noooooo you forgot something.

Emily: yeah? What? OMG MY PICTURE DAY FOR SCHOOL?!?!?

Me: no? uhhhhh oh I forgot I don't own the music! ENJOY

WARNING: I MIGHT PUT TEXTING SPELLING IN HERE BY ACCIDENT SO no flaming please thank you ^w^ btw this is the prologue (did I spell that right?)

* * *

Talent. Everyone wants it everyone has it; they just haven't found it right? I mean my sisters have talent. My older sister Blossom wow she is really smart probably smarter then our own teachers. I guess that's her talent. My other sister Buttercup she is Ah-mazing at a sport that's for sure! And there's me. People think I'm good at drawing; they think that's my awesome talent but their wrong I have a talent no one knows. It's really special to me. This secret no one expect for my crew. Heck my family doesn't even know! That's how special my talent is cause most people can't do what I do. ; p.

And I love it.

* * *

OMG that is short!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well lol its only the beginning right? Review please

Emily: dannnnnnnnnnnnnng that's short!!!!

Me: ___ I already said that!!!

Emily: oh………anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hola!!!! Awwwww no reviews yet :(. Man!!! Do you people hate this story?!?!?

Emily: No you don't suck its just people haven't read it yet…uhhhh before the waterworks come on uhhh CARRY DESCLAMER!!!!!!

Carry: BUBBLY DOES NOT OWN THE PPGS OR RRBS!!!!!! Oh and Bubbles is16, BC=17, Blossom=18, Brick=18, Butch=17, & Boomer=16 ENJOY;P

Me:*crying*

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V.:

_As the music played our bodies moved matching the beat. It's funny how people don't know what I'm doing. They think I'm drawing or something. But who cares!!!! All I could hear is:_

_She ain't got no money in the bank  
She be walking 'round actin' all stank  
Now she at the party looking at me  
Boys said she can't get saved by me  
I'm lookin at her like (right)  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
She got the hand open like I pay that girl_

_

* * *

_

_This song is what the girls in my crew dancing part. I know what you're thinking no not a gang a dance crew. We dance to remixes of songs, and sometimes the whole song. Oh! I forgot to tell you who's in my crew: Missy (my very best friend), Moose (that's just his nickname), Chase (he's weird jk lolz ;p) , Smiles (dude), Monster (he is badass at break dancing), Hair(he loves to make up his own dance moves), Sarah (she's really tall.), Jenny__(she's Chinese and she's loves old school hip hop well more like obese with it ), Fly, and others lol I'm too lazy to tell you;p_

_Now, whatch'all wanna do? (do)  
Wanna be ballers, shot callers, brawlers  
You be in the back bet she gon' call ya  
Come on dawg she want this 'pala [?]  
Cris' in the yard in the new finny bags  
Anything is good cuz she's baddest as she had  
She sitting at the bar and she's lookin' so sad  
Something 'bout, uh-uh-uh I wanna ride in your jag  
Uh uh uh, I wanna ride to your house  
I said "easy chick, I fly to my house"  
I, live so far think I look down south  
Why don't you take it out my pants and put it in yo (echoes_)

_She ain't got no money in the_ _bank  
She be walking 'round actin' all stank  
Now she at the party looking at me  
Boys said she can't get saved by me  
I'm lookin at her like (right)  
I ain't tryna save that girl  
I ain't tryna save that girl_  
_I ain't tryna save that girl  
She got the hand open like I pay that girl_

_

* * *

_

_For me life is so easy when I'm dancing. It's like I'm speaking in other language! Dancing is like walking, you take 1 step at a time. I was just about to do my big part when-"Bubbles take 5 I bet you need a break." I shot Chase a look. "Fine. Whatever makes you happy loser! "__ I fell next to Sarah taking a long drink of water. Moose jumped up said jokily, "Yo, Monster who do I remind you of?" Moose started dancing like a mocking Missy doing her shake. Missy stood up ready to slap him, "Don't be jealous of __mi batido.__" Moose stopped dancing and looked at her, "Why would I a talented dancer be jealous of a girl who can shake?" We all looked at Missy wondering what she'll say. "Wel Mr. Prefecto Lo sabe todo I-" My phone cut her off, I gave her a sorry look. When I checked my phone it was from BC and it read:_

**Bc: Bubbles where da hell r u? Dad is waiting for u 2 get home! Now!!**

_Great now that I lost track of time, I missed dinner and my curfew! I'm so dead! I looked at the other guys and said, "Sorry I'm late again! I have to get home. Later." With that I ran out with my stuff__ heading home. I took out my phone and texted back:_

_**BUBBLEZ!!!!:Sorry, you know how I get 3 caught up on my drawings: D tell dad ill b home soon. Im on my way!**_

**BC:You better b! c ya**

_**BUBBLEZ!!!!:C ya**_

* * *

_I soon as I got home, I quietly opened the door. I tried to sneak to my room, but- "Where on earth have you been young lady?!" Busted. I turned to look at him innocently. "Um with my friends…….at the ice cream shop." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Cause I thought I wouldn't be late for my curfew." "You may go, make sure you warm your dinner sweetheart." "Ok." Wow I didn't get in trouble! Woo whoo!! Party over here whoo whoo party ova here!! God I'm such a loser ;p But whatever i mean who isn't a loser right?_

_

* * *

_

_Me: Did you like it or love? Do want more of it? _

_**Emily: did you listen to I like or love it?**_

_Me: maybe!!!_

_**Emily: yes you did anyways make sure you pretties REVIEW!!!!**_

_Me:*falls on her knees*COME PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANTA KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR LOVE IT!!!!!! PLEASE BE A SWEETHEART!! OR A SWEETIE!!_


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Yay!!!!! The 3rd chappie! Or is it 2nd?

Emily: 2nd

Me: rightttttttt ;p

Carry: Must I say it?

Emily: Yes because I don't want too :3

Carry: Bubbly does not own PPg and the others expect for us

Me: OH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS Nekomimi and Littlepunkprinces :D!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

_I woke up this morning at 6:00 a.m. to get ready for school. I put on a plaid blue and black shirt on with black jean shorts with my hair down and black ankle boots. I grabbed a thin jacket and went downstairs. I found my backpack next to BC's and Blossom's. I went to the stove to start cooking pancakes for my sisters and me. As soon as I got the milk out and the eggs, I turned around to the stove then I heard a voice. "Where were you last night? I mean just because dad didn't say or ask where you were doesn't mean I'm not gunna ask." I turned around and saw Blossom standing there with her arms crossed in front of her chess. "Um I was at the…Arts & Crafts center." Yeah let's go with that!_

_Blossom looked at me not fully convinced. Damn! "You know Bubbles you can tell me anything right?" I was shocked that she was thinking I was doing something bad! "Yeah, I know Blossom. It's just that I was at the art center geez." BC came downstairs looking like she just woke up. Witch I think she did duh! Oh did I tell you what their wearing? I didn't? Oh then Blossom is wearing jeans with a pink shirt and white shoes. Talk about lame! And BC she was wearing baggy jeans with a green doubled shirt. Ok I guess. Lolz I'm only kidding they both look good. BC looked at both Blossom and I and said, "Well good morning and what up?" "Oh good morning Buttercup well-" "Morning BC" I had to cut her off. I mean I didn't want make this harder than it already is! "Well what I was saying that I think Bubbles here is hiding something!"_

_BC looked at me to study. "Well she said she was at the Arts & Crafts center so be it. Blossom I think your being to grown-up!" I looked at BC surprised. I can't believe she's helping me hide my secret. We were all quiet for a matter of seconds. "Um I'll get back to cooking." I turned around and finished cooking. Then I heard BC talked to Blossom/ "Why do you always nag to me and Bubs?! Where were you LAST NIGHT!?!?!?!?" "Why should I tell you? I'm older than both of you so I can do what I want!" "Oh. Shut it Miss. Bitch! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT BLOSSOM!" "No where god! I was in the library! What about you!?" "Home!" "Well that's shocking." "Whatever." We stayed quiet for the rest of the morning until we got to school. I saw Missy running near us screaming. __She said, "__OMG! GUESS WHAT 3 muchachos_ TRANSFORED _AQUÍ! NO ES QUE HOT! __Me refiero a sus HOT_!_" BC Looked at me for translation I sighed and said, "She saying there's 3 new hot boys coming to this school." Missy finally came up. "What!? THEIR HOT!" BC rolled her eyes. Then we hear a loud and fast vesicle(is that how you spell it?) coming in at me!!! I felt BC pull me out of the way just in time before they hit me. "WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVING BASTARD!!!" Wow BC looks really pissed._

_The boys laughed and got out of the car. 1 had red hair he was really tall. He had a red hat backwards, and he was wearing jeans, and a red shirt with a hoodie. The other 1 had blonde hair in a very messy way. He was short but taller than me; he was wearing a blue hoodie and baggy jeans. And the other 1 had jet black hair that was spiky and he's really tall with muscles. He was wearing a playful smirk, a green hoodie open with his muscle shirt showing. Wow. Missy is right they are hot._

* * *

_Me: Like it? I'll update this every time 5 reviews :D so since right is 5 I want at least 5 more please…………thank you! XD :3 Right Emmy?_

_Emily: huh? Oh yeah sure….um yay? Just review people_

_Me: (looks at the chappie) wow thats short!!!! oh well i kefted hang overs!!!! wahahahaha jijijij me evil :3_


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Wassup people?!

Emily: shut up and start the chappie!

Me: But that's my line…..:c

Emily: I don't care JUST HURRY UP GODDAMNIT!!!

Me:*mumbles*me think she is on her per. Today -.- if she yells at me again me kick her out for a couple of chappies. *Talks louder* Ok my new fave Carry please say the thingy.

Carry: Bubbly does not own Powerpuff girls nor Rowdyruff dudes! I mea jerks I mean idiots-I MEAN BOYS!-___-

* * *

_BUBBLES P.O.V.:_

Buttercup glared at every single boy while putting Bubbles behind her. Missy was right they are hot, but their _hot_ jerks. Buttercup opened her month and yelled:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!?!?!?!? YOU ALMOST RAN OVER MY SISTER!!!!!!!"

The guy with the black hair smirked playfully in her face and said in calm, yet hot deep voice, "Sorry babe, but you're sister was in the way. And she blinded us with her-" I watched him lick his lips and looked me up and down. "With her sexy body." I rolled my eyes; goddamn it I always get pervert on my tail!! Grrrr. I glared at him and he winked at me. I changed my glare to the red head-wow he looks more like Blossom's type I guess. I'm not even sure she's into guys! She always insulting girls 'hoochie' outfits and how immature boys are. I took a glance at Missy who was slightly drooling over the hot guys. I looked at the blonde one who was looking at me. He looks creepy –wait a mint! He's not looking at my face he's looking at my chest!!!! I looked down and back at him to check if he was really looking at them and guess what? THE DAMN SON OF BITCH IS!! I smiled 'sweetly' at him.

He looked up and saw I was smiling at him. He smiled back with that damn innocence.

"Yo blondie are you a casher?"

He looked up at me confused.

"N-no why?"

"Than _why _are you checking me out you pervert!!"

With that I slapped him hard. I winked at them.

"If you want to be safe I sudjust you walk away before I unleash the beast here."

I pointed at BC and give her a 'back me up here' look. Then I looked back at the boys with an innocence look. I smirked at them.

"What will it be boys? The beast or the run away?"

We watched the boys go wide eyed and ran towards the office. WHAT WIMPS!! Missy, BC, and I looked at each other than brushed out laughing. I saw BC leaving laughing to her friends while mines and Missy's were coming towards us with confused looks. When our laughing fit was done we explained to them what just happened. Then Moose, Chase, and Smiles started to laugh hard. Hair started to have a laughing fit while Jenny and Sarah just shook their heads laughing. Cable on the other hand was not laughing, he's such a joy killer.

"Ok, guys isn't _that_ funny."

"Sorry Cab, but it was funny!!"

"No it isn't their new and-"

"Completely jerks."

"We don't even know them! It was by accident after all. It's not their fault Bubbles is attractive."

"Hey!......wait you think I'm attractive?"

I did a pose to make them laugh some did but one rolled his eyes. What I tell you he's a JOY KILLER!

"Awe, funny B. but don't flatter yourself."

I stuck my tongue at him when he wasn't looking. Than he started giving us a lecture about new kids being shy, having to move and blah blah blah. I started to mock his every moves behind his back. And when he turned around after a few chuckles and giggles I stopped in time giving him an 'I don't know what their laughing about' look. After, he went back to where he talking about; I started mocking him again. But he caught me. he glared at me while I gave him a smile.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Mocking me!!"

"I'm not mocking you. am I guys?"

They just laugh, so much for back up.

"Just stop!"

"Whatever you _say _you're Highness."

Everyone started to laugh at him while he just glares and grunts. Lol god I'm funny!

* * *

Wow been a long time eh? Lolz review! and no flaming just because its short please!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: like OMG! I'm in SUCH a wonderful mood! All you're reviews in my 2 stories oh and I accidently deleted The Love Triangle so when I'm at my grandma's house I'll update more than ever!:D well when school starts hehehe

Emily: whoa you ARE in a good mood!

Michael: don't ruin it sis! She might put me in this story and I don't you to ruin MY chances

Emily: like she'll put you in it

Michael: she will you watch

Carry: all I can say is we'll see! And HAPPY BUBBLYCUTIE DOES NOT OWN PPGS AND RRBS! XD

Me: ENJOY! XD and do my poll!

_

* * *

_

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

I just LOVE to tease my friends and sisters! It's so much fun! Though, Buttercup always threatens me about putting my tongue somewhere. I walked to my locker with Missy, Sarah, and Jenny.

"Bubs, you know you should've been a little nicer to those newbies."

"Let's not forget how HOT they are!"

"Hawt?"

"Yes Jenny hot!"

"Oooooh."

"GIRLS! Hello Missy you heard what those perverts said!"

"Is it my fault that they like you?"

"Correction Missy, every boy _loves_ her body."

"Yeah, yeah."

"True…"

I rolled my eyes. Missy is usually the boy-crazy one, Sarah is the smart one like Blossom, and Jenny is well her English is not that well but we understand her. I opened my locker and put my books in. my locker is decorated with pictures of my friends and I, and my sisters. There was also a small mirror, and a carrier for my CDs.

I turned and Moose's locker was a mess! It was filled with some of his dirty clothes and I think some old food. Missy's locker had a mirror and a box for her lip-gloss and over makeup. Sarah and Blossom had the same locker well not shared but the same. It's so clean and full books, while Chase's is filled with dance contests flyers, a picture of all of us, and pictures of the BEST dancers ever! Cable has a lot of….cables, a camera, and a thing for the radio in case there's no plug. I closed my locker and the blonde guy from earlier was right there. I jumped as I notice he was there.

"Whoa! Oh my god what do you want?"

"Cute, here I am asking myself, if you remember me."

"You don't look familiar, so case closed."

I turned my back on him and walked towards Missy.

"Ohmigod!"

"Don't start."

"OHMIGOD!"

"Missy! Don't! Please!"

"He talked to you and you didn't melt."

"Cause I don't care about him!"

"That's the spirit Bubs!"

"See even Moose agrees with me!"

"Nah, I just don't want you to lose force on our crew!"

Then he started dancing like the fool he is as we went up the steps to the next classroom. We were still on the bottom but we were watching him.

(Link to see how he is dance: www. you tube .com/watch?v=yh43qDUYA6o)

I laughed as the guy who came out looking at him. Moose's face went red.

"Well, I bet your never dancing in school again!"

"Tsk tsk tsk Miss that is where you're wrong."

We all laughed and went inside the classroom. My least favorite class Ballet class. Somehow the 3 of us got into this class without joining. As we went in we saw some people dancing.

Man, these guys are really boring! I mean come on this kind of dancing is totally not me.

"Bubbles, who the hell signed us up?"

"I don't know. Moose?"

"Not sure."

The teacher came in and said we have a new student. The door opened and Missy quietly squealed happily. I scoffed at him and Moose rolled his eyes. I heard him mumbled, 'nice dramatic entrance gay lord.' Then Missy slapped his shoulder.

(Just pretend Chase wasn't late…and it was Boomer. And just read the next paragraph then watch the link. Link: www. you tube .com/watch?v=L6mh9sTT-NU)

The teacher called me to dance. I turned completely red; I don't know how to dance to this! Missy whispered to me to wing it. So, I stood up and…made a complete fool of myself. I sat back down next to Missy trying to hide myself.

"It could've been worse."

"Shut up Moose you're not helping."

"Just saying…sorry."

"It's fine."

As soon as that class was over the teacher called me over.

"Yes sir?"

"Miss. Utonium I would like you to work on dancing."

"But I _already _know how to dance!"

"After that little scene during class you don't seem to."

"Fine I'll 'work' on it!"

I walked out mad as Moose and Missy came out with me. I mean hello I'M GREAT AT DANCING!

"At least your secret is kept!"

I half-smiled at him.

"True."

"And after school we can pop, lock, and drop it!"

"Totally I need it."

* * *

Me: hehehehehehe I love Step up and Step up 2! MY FAVE MOVIES

Em: and other ones too!

Michael: awww I'm not in it:(

Me: exactly cause you'll ruin it!:D

Michael: Gasp! how rude!

Emily: REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: hi hi!

Emily: …wow you're in a…um hyper mood

Me: yep! Cause my social life at school is ruin

Emily: why would you be all smily?

Me: because I'm trying to see the bright side.

Michael: what happen?

ME: *starts to frown*got kicked off the cheerleading squad because I wasn't hanging out with them only with my other friends.

Michael: ouch. Now start the story

Me: fine! Be rude!

Emily: ENJOY!

* * *

**At lunch in Outside.**

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

"Yo! Guys check this out."

We all lean forward to Chase as he pulled out a flyer.

"It's called International Dance Off. All the best dancers go here. This is where the Jabbawockeez got famous."

Moose grabbed the flyer out of Chase's hand and looked though it quickly.

"No way it's on T.V.!"

"Yep."

"And we're going to sign up?"

"Yep."

"WE'RE GONNA BECOME FAMOUS LIKE JABBAWOCKEEZ?"

We all gave Moose a look. I looked at everyone else in the other tables. A few people were looking over at us. I waved my finger around my ear and pointed at Moose.

"Shhh quiet. No one can know about this Moose!"

"Sorry." Moose said muffled.

We uncovered his mouth.

"So, let's sign up after school."

"One problem Bubs, doesn't you sister have that Honor student thing on the same day?"

"Oh man you killed my happy mood!"

"Can you get out of it?"

"Missy, I know you can cause I was dragging you, but it's gunna be harder for me."

"True…"

"Ooo I think I got it! Say that your art teacher wanted you go to an art show thing that was only showed on only on the day. So, while they think you're in an art show you'll be with us!"  
"Missy…YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"I know."

Ok, all I need to do is bring extra clothes. I checked the flyer it's in 5 weeks, it should be plenty of time to get our uniforms, music, the dance, and out the plan in action!

**

* * *

**

**Boomer's P.O.V.:**

So, Bubbles is in a dance crew eh? I knew something was up when she yelled at me. She looked so secretive. Since, we moved out of Mojo's house when we were 6 my brothers and I went to a foster home. We got adopted in a month. Mr. Chavez is one of the richest guys in this town and he happens to own The International Dance Off and other businesses.

My brothers and I happen to be the judges of the TV show. Maybe I can have a little fun with little Blue. After all she did kill me when we were 5. I walked back to my brothers table. Brick was drinking a sports drink while Butch was eating the school's pizza. Ew.

"Dude how _can _you eat this school's food?"

"I don't know I can't even bite it!"

I watch him bite it again but the pizza didn't rip. Butch threw it on the plate.

"Fuck this thing!"

He started to scoff at the rubber pizza.

"Dude, does it even taste like pizza?"

"No, it tastes like rubber! How can these Powder puff live through this?"

Brick rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"That's cause Blossom is eating a salad, Buttercup and Bubbles are eating candy."

I opened my soda and took a sip as Brick talked. I felt something in my mouth and spit out my soda quickly.

"Boomer!" both of my brothers looked at me as I grabbed a napkin.

I looked in the soda can and saw 3 flies in the can. I up chucked in my throat and put down the soda.

"Yo you ok?"

"No! There are 3 flies in my soda!"

"NO way!"

Butch grabbed my soda and looked in it. I made a disgusted face.

"Why did dad make us go to this Public school?"

"Because he said we needed to learn, and make friends."

"I wasn't asking you Brick!"

"Sheesh, what's up with you?"

"Did you ever speak with Blossom?"

"No I have other A.P. classes. Why?"

"I have a most of my classes with Bubblehead and she doesn't even remember us."

A heard a slap on the table. We looked up and saw Buttercup glaring at us.

"What are you doing? Most likely why are you still alive!"

"Where are the other sluts, Bitterbitch?"

Blossom came next to her while dragging Bubbles.

"Excuse you watch your language!"

"Whatever."

Blossom glared at us. And so far this day was a great day…not!

"Answer my questions!"

Brick rolled his eyes.

"We came here for reasons and we're alive cause we're alive!"

"You better not do anything!"

"Are we doing anything right now?"

"No but-"

"And you're the smart one Blossy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine _Blossy_."

"Girls can I go now?"

"Bubbles stay here."

"But they're not doing anything! So what's the point!"

I smirked at Bubbles. I guess she caught it cause she's glaring at me. While Butch, Buttercup, Blossom, and Brick were arguing Bubblehead and I were having a glaring contest. I smirked at her while she scoffs at me. I tilt my head towards her friends. She looked confused. My smirk got wider then she rolled her eyes and walked off to her friends. As soon as she got to the table she looked back at me and flipped me off. Maybe I should have a little fun.

* * *

Me: don't ask why i keep making these chapters short...

Emily: review!

Michael: That's all for now folks!

Emily:….err bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Me: yo yo yo! I'M BACK! DID YA MISS ME! XD

Em: Do I have to answer?

Mike: Pft they don't miss Bubbly then they probably missed me eh ladies? ;)

Me: ¬_¬ meanie...you know this is one messed up story...

Em: true cause it's not going as the summary

Me: I know that! Enjoy I do not own PPG, and so on I only own the plot.

**Missy**: h t t p : / / w w w . n e t - a - p o r t e r . c o m / p r o d u c t / 7 7 2 7 9 ? c m _m m c = L i n k s h a r e U S - _ - C u s t o m - _ - L i n k - _ - B u i l d e r & s i t e I D = H y 3 b q N L 2 j t Q - q P s a 5 . h L Q Y n E t _ k S S A I y R Q

**Bubbles**: h t t p : / / w w w . j o s e p h m . c o m / l a d i e s - s t o r e - 8 / d r e s s e s - 9 / i s s a - l a d i e s - r o y a l - b l u e - s i l k - j e r s e y - 3 4 8 9 1 5 . h t m

**Buttercup**: h t t p : / / w w w . n e t - a - p o r t e r . c o m / p r o d u c t / 9 7 5 9 9 ? c m _ m m c = L i n k s h a r e U S - _ - C u s t o m - _ - L i n k - _ - B u i l d e r & s i t e I D = H y 3 b q N L 2 j t Q - K E F B T M o _ V u C G Q _ X C _ t F s C g and this is the shirt h t t p : / / w w w . n e t - a - p o r t e r . c o m / p r o d u c t / 8 0 1 6 8 & c m _ m m c = L i n k s h a r e U S - _ - C u s t o m - _ - L i n k - _ - B u i l d e r & s i t e I D = H y 3 b q N L 2 j t Q - 1 5 7 G 4 k w S O a B 4 F T H y G z k 4 X g

**Blossom**: h t t p : / / w w w . t h e o u t n e t . c o m / a m / p r o d u c t / 2 0 0 7 5 2 ? c m _ m m c = L i n k s h a r e U S - _ - P r o d u c t F e e d - _ - M c Q - _ - D r e s s e s & s i t e I D = H y 3 b q N L 2 j t Q - U 6 t d d 5 l H o L Iy I U D S 1 b g F Y g

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

Ok all I need to do is ask my dad if I can miss Blossom's award's thingy. There is he is! I ran towards him smiling. Ok let's see if he doesn't let me go then I guess I'll just sneak off with Missy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"Is it okay if Missy and I-"

"DAD! I CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT IF MY SPEECH IS TOO BORING OR LONG!"

I sighed. Damnit Blossom this is _not_ what I planned! I looked at Missy. She was fixing her rolled up jeans under her dress. I walked towards her as Dad tried to calm down drama queen Blossom.

"Wat are we gonna do?"

"Sneak out. Duh!"

"We both _can't_ say we're going to the bathroom."

"Fine you say bathroom, I say phone call happy?"

"Yes."

"Ok! Girls are you ready?"

"Why do we have to go to this stupid thing?"

"BUTTERCU-WHAT IF NO ONE COMES?"

I rolled my eyes as Missy giggled. I swear to god I will tape that's girl's mouth if she doesn't yell!

_5 minutes in the car..._

I was sitting relaxed in the car. Blossom's mouth was taped shut as she freaked out, going on and on about the damn speech. Buttercup had whispered thank god as Blossom stayed quiet trying to take off the tape. Missy and I sneak in our extra clothes in a small backpack in the car. Logan is gonna be waiting for us in the parking lot while we sneak out. We wil leave after during the awards give away before Blossom's speech. Once we arrived the fancy place we got out of the car.

"BLOSSOM! You look amazing!", said some girl with black hair, glasses, and brown eyes.

"Thanks Maria. You look great too!"

_30 minutes of the award simony(sp?)._

"Ana Hernandez."

"Briana Reese."

"Alexander Miranda."

Teens were going up and getting their awards. Well so far Ana and Blossom have been going up and getting most awards. Go figure.

"Jose Canez."

"Brittany Alvarez."

Ok I take this anymore! I leaned towards Dad's ear.

"Dad, I need to go to the restroom is that ok?"

"Hurry back Bubbles."

"Yes sir."

I quickly walked out, so I won't get in anyone's way. I made it the front door, and walked out. I pulled out my cell phone and called Missy.

* * *

_Missy's P.O.V.:_

I was waiting for Bubbles call. Damn how long is dis thing gonna last? It's only been 5 minutes since she left. I jumped and looked down I saw my phone buzzing. I quickly told Mr. U that my Momma was calling. He nodded and I ran out. Thank god I'm out of that hell hole! I meet Bubbles in the front of the building.

"Hey."

* * *

_Bubbles P.O.V.:_

"Hey, Logan is over there come on."

We went towards our car and unlocked the door. We got changed from our dresses to our other clothes. I stuffed our dresses in the backpack and ran towards Logan's car. Missy was trailing behind me.

"About time! What took so long?"

"The thing is at least 3 hours long maybe more because of Blossom's speech."

"Damn. I have a feeling I do not wanta go to our graduation!"

"Tell me about it." I mumble.

We got to the Red Hook in 10 minutes flat! As soon as we found a parking space. We spilt quickly where the others were. Jenny was smiling happily.

"Yo~! Where were ya'll?"

"Sorry, but the place is far!"

Chase came up and pulled us.

"Ok we're next. Missy I do _not_ wanta hear your whining!"

"IT'S DUSTY IN HERE! There that is all."

"Ok I put us in a new name."

"Cool."

I looked at the people we are going against. Wow, their muscle shirts and jeans plus bandanas.

(h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=GXATNiNpkcU )

* * *

Me: Wow the dancing is OFF THE HOOK!XD LOL oh for those of you who weren't able to see the videos for the last chapters its in youtube!XD

Lucky: now review please!

Me: You know I wish I could dance that good.

Lucky: almost you can almost. You just need practice

Me: yeah that's true if I have time hehe


	8. Chapter 7

Me: what's up? XD

Lucky: on with the story!

Me: god what's up with you?

Lucky: I wanta know if they'll make it in the next round!

Me: fine sheesh! Enjoy the story I do not own PPG, RRB, Step Up 2, and 3, nor the music.

* * *

Bubbles' P.O.V.:

They were announcing the winners. Everyone was cheering our crew's name. God, I hope we win. Come on...come on...

"And the winners are..."

I felt someone squeeze my hand, I turned and saw Missy. She's nervous like me. Moose was behind us both and pu his arms around us.

"HOUSE OF PIRATES!"

Chase pumped his fist in the air. Wait...that's us? Everyone besides Chase were confused.

"Guys that's us!"

Missy started jumping up and down. I stayed where I was shocked. Yeah, I'm happy but I'm shocked at the same time! My crew was jumping up and down and dancing. I checked my phone. 8:46! Shit Missy and I need to go back! I showed Missy the time and she grabbed Logan by the shirt. Moose looked at us then followed. We ran out of the dance club. A hand pulled me back, I turned and saw a tall guy with brown short hair and a camera around his neck.

"Excuse me...are you part of the Pirates?"

"Err yes. Can you make this quick? I sorta need to go."

"My name is Luke and here's my number."

He handed me a folded paper.

"Why are you-?"

"Cause your group is too small. Call me before second round or in fact tomorrow cause I know this group that will work great with yours."

"Ok..."

He let go of my arm and I blot towards the car. Missy was getting dress and I took my own.

"Tell me again why your wearing dresses?"

"A fancy thing for Blossom. Now we need to go back!"

"Oh that explains so much. You ladies look good!"

"Now is not the time Moose!"

"Sorry!"

Missy and I got into the car hurrying for the boys to get in. Once we got to the fancy place. We jumped out and ran towards the door. I saw daddy and my sister waiting.

"Where were you guys?"

"Sorry...um after I got out of the restroom I saw Missy talking to her mom and-"

"It took 40 minutes to talk to her?"

Damn Buttercup's brain! I can't believe she's catching on!

"Well that's fine girls. Come on let's find Blossom."

Yes! Save by daddy! Wooo what now BC!

* * *

Me: I KEEP MAKING THIS STORY SO SHORT!DX

Lucky: That's cause it's hard for you write it remember?

Me: oh yeaaaaaaah cause it's mostly moving around then thinking and talking!:D


End file.
